1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus that enables communication, for example, in accordance with ITU-T Recommendation V.34.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in the ITU-T V series of recommendations, retraining procedures are defined as a recovery operation that is to be performed for a communication error during the individual procedures.
However, while the definition for a retraining procedure via a control channel is included in, for example, the standards in the ITU-T Recommendations V.8 and V.34, it is not clear from which side a retrain signal should be transmitted when the procedure is to be actually executed. When a retrain signal is voluntarily transmitted from either side, the signals will conflict and the correct retrain procedures can not be performed.
To overcome the above problem, it is one object of the present invention to provide an improved communication apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to appropriately perform retraining processing when communication errors occur on a control channel.
It is an additional object of the present invention to appropriately perform communication on a control channel.
The other objects of the present invention will become apparent during the course of the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, given while referring to the accompanying drawings.